


Promise?

by Nanakanan221



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Also Dahyun is such a cutie, Kinda not happy with how i ended it, Other, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanakanan221/pseuds/Nanakanan221
Summary: Now we know why Dahyun sprained the ankle. What happens afterwards?





	Promise?

They were practicing for their comeback and their Japan single. Surprisingly, no one knew anything about it. Almost every Once was clueless. Of course there were some theories about a comeback floating around but overall no one suspected anything. The dance was a bit harder compared to TT and Cheer up. There were more steps and it was faster. This meant there was gonna be some struggle. With their comeback in Korea happening simultaneously, the girls were a bit stressed. Okay, a lot stressed. But it's not something they weren't used to.  
"1,2,3,4,2,2,3,4..stop." They collapsed to the ground panting.  
"Oh...god.." Sana said between breathes. The other members could only groan.  
They each got up to get a drink one by one. Jihyo tried to pump everyone up.  
"Whew, alright one more for good luck!" They groaned and got up again.  
"Jihyo-yah, we're all gonna die if we keep going. We've been here for five hours!" Jeongyeon complained.  
"I know, that's why this is the last one." She rolled her eyes. Everyone got into position and Jihyo started the music. Although everyone was exhausted, they still did really well, until they got to the chorus. During a particularly hard move, Dahyun accidentally tripped over one of the other members, causing her to fall face first into the floor with a thud. Everyone turned around to see her on the floor. Jihyo ran and stopped the music. The girls gathered around their fallen member.  
"Are you okay, Dahyun?" The oldest unnie asked, worried. Until now, Dahyun had her face on the ground and still hadn't moved. They turned to each other when she didn't reply.  
"Dahyun?" Momo tried. Dahyun's shoulders were trembling, and they could hear the little whimpers from Dahyun as she cried on the floor.  
"Oh no.." Chaeyoung said. Sana made her sit up. When the girls saw her, they all frowned. It looked like she had hurt something really bad.  
"Where does it hurt?" Jihyo asked gently. Dahyun pointed at her ankle. Since Tzuyu was the closest, she raised Dahyun's pant leg up to see the damage. She gasped,  
"Aigoo.."  
"What? Is it bad??" The group questioned. Dahyun's ankle had twisted the wrong way and it seemed to be swelling just a bit. It was even turning kind of purple. The girls cringed.  
"Okay. Uh, just don't look okay Dahyunnie? It won't hurt as much that way." Mina said. Dahyun nodded with her eyes squeezed shut. The girls called the manager and eventually they ended up in the hospital.  
"So, it doesn't seem like it's broken, just sprained. But even so, you're gonna need to rest for a while. No group work for a few weeks." The doctor told them. Dahyun wanted to cry again.  
"But we were about to comeback. How am I supposed to practice now?" She pouted.  
"It's okay Dahyunnie. We'll just help you as much as we can when you recover." Mina said. Dahyun sighed.  
"Alrighty, well since it seems that you're still in pain, we'll give you some strong painkillers and we'll give some to your members so they can give it to you later too." Dahyun nodded.  
"That would be nice.." She muttered as she leaned back, trying to relax. The doctor came back with a few pills and water a few minutes later. Dahyun took it slowly and leaned back again. The doctor turned to the other girls.  
"Those painkillers are pretty strong. I want you guys to watch over her for awhile, okay? She will probably pass out in a few minutes. The pills will make her dizzy and she'll act kinda weird but it'll wear off later.” With that advice, the doctor sent them home with a limping Dahyun leaning on Nayeon's shoulder. They got to the van and had Dahyun lay her head on Momo's lap and her feet in Sana's lap. Once the car started moving, she was knocked out.  
“Wow, that was fast.” Momo giggled.  
“Give her a break, she’s drugged.” Jihyo said with a smile. She began to tell everyone what to do, just like a leader would.  
“Alright, Since we have one member down, we will have to split up for practices. Half of us should stay and watch over her, the other half would go and practice for while. And then we’d switch. How should we split up?” They ended up split by their age. The unnies and the dongsaengs. Tomorrow morning the Dongsaengs would go out to practice for a few hours and the Unnies were gonna watch dahyun and then they would switch. Dahyun turned over in Momo’s lap and looked around.  
“Where are we?” She mumbled in a daze. Momo giggled,  
“We’re going home now Dubu.”  
“Oh. Home. That sounds nice...” Then she passed out again. Their members laughed quietly.  
Once they arrived home, they didn’t want to wake Dahyun so they decided to carry her.  
“Grab her feet. I got her body.” Said Jihyo. They set her in her bed making sure she was comfortable before shutting the door quietly and leaving.  
“I wonder how much she’s gonna hate skipping out on practice.” Chaeyoung said.  
“Honestly, I think she’s gonna sneak out and try to practice, even though she’s gonna be hopped up on drugs.” Jeongyeon laughed.

————————————————————

An hour later Dahyun lazily turned over and sat up in her bed. Not remembering what happened, she moved to stand up and stretch.  
“SON OF A KOREAN RICE BOWL!” She collapsed to the ground.  
Everyone in the living room turned away from the TV.  
“Uh. Should we check..?” Tzuyu asked slowly.  
“Duh!” Chaeyoung exclaimed. They ran into the room to check on their crippled Dubu. They found her on the ground....Praying?  
“Oh lord, please help me to overcome this pain, I haven’t done anything bad....” she rambled on and on. The members stared at her. Some stared in confusion and others *cough* JEONGYEON *cough* MOMO *cough* we’re struggling to keep their mouths shut and not burst out into laughter. Nayeon wanted to intervene.  
“Uh Dahyunnie, are you okay?”  
“I promise I’ll never do it again. Wait, actually I might’ve cheated on a test once but...” she wouldn’t stop. Momo and Jeongyeon couldn’t hold their laughter. Jihyo and Sana had to elbow them to make ‘em shut up.  
“Lmao. Sorry.” Jeong giggle-whispered. Nayeon eventually just picked her up and moved her to Tzuyu’s bed. She had to flick Dahyun in the forehead before she stopped mumbling nonsense.  
“Ow! What was that for?!”  
“You don’t listen!” Nayeon exclaimed.  
“Since I’m pretty sure this means your painkillers wore off I’m gonna have to give them to you again.” Jihyo said.  
“Wait, I’m not even in pain!” Dahyun protested.  
“I know but if I don’t give them to you I’m almost positive you’ll do something stupid.” Dahyun pouted.  
“No I won’t! I promise.” She held up her right hand. Jihyo raised an eyebrow. She sighed.  
“Fine. But you better tell us if you need something. No running around the house for anything.” She warned. Dahyun whispered,  
“yesss...” and pumped her fist slowly. This made Sana laugh.  
“You’re so cute, Dubu.” She said as she hugged her. Dahyun smirked.  
“I know.” Sana laughed again.  
———————————————————  
Dahyun ended up on the couch with the maknaes watching some random documentary. Mina walked in and sat beside her.  
“What are guys doing?”  
“Watching something about a 10-foot shark.” Mina looked at the TV.  
“Chaeng, I’m bored can we watch something else?” Dahyun whined.  
“What, why? This is interesting.”  
“But I’m bored!” Dahyun exclaimed. Tzuyu and Mina watched as the fight escalated.  
“This is one of the dumbest things they’ve ever fought about.” Tzuyu whispered. Mina nodded in agreement. Eventually they started wrestling. Chaeyoung pushed Dahyun. And they fell towards the ground.  
“W-wait! My foot-!” She landed straight on her ankle.  
“Agh-!” She screamed. Chaeyoung watched with wide eyes. Dahyun started crying cause of the pain again, and the other three were frozen. Mina, as the oldest, snapped out of it. She got up and crouched next to Dahyun on the ground.  
“Alright, let me see it.” She moved slowly. Her foot had started swelling again and was bruised a bit. Mina sighed.  
“I have to give you some ice and some painkillers again.”  
“Mina-unnie, those make me feel weird.”  
“Would you rather suffer through the pain?”  
“....no.”  
“That’s what I thought.” She left to ask Jihyo where she put the painkillers. Chaeyoung went to Dahyun.  
“I’m so sorry unnie, I didn’t mean to hurt you again.” She said apologetically. Dahyun shook her head.  
“It’s fine. I forgot I was hurt.” She patted Chaeyoung on the head.  
They were moved to the maknae room again. Tzuyu offered her bed to Dahyun so she could move a bit easier. Dahyun had taken the painkillers and everyone was getting ready for bed. Dahyun was slowly getting goofier. She looked at Chaeyoung as she climbed up to her bed.  
“Hey, Chaeng-Chaeng. Can I sleep with you up there?” She slurred. Chaeyoung paused.  
“Um. No, You’re gonna get hurt if you try to climb up here unnie.” Dahyun pouted.  
“Fine...” She brightened,  
“Hey, Yoda! Can I cuddle with your stuffed animals tonight?” She asked like a child with stars in her eyes. Tzuyu almost said no, but she felt bad for Dahyun, (she didn’t even know she had to skip practice yet!) so she said “fine.” And they fell asleep.  
———————————————————  
The next morning the dongsaengs, minus Dahyun, got up early to practice so the Unnie line got to sleep in a bit. So everyone practicing was Tzuyu, Chaeyoung, Mina, and Jihyo. 

Dahyun woke up and looked around groggily.  
“Huh? Where did they go?” She thought out loud. She heard people in the kitchen. She thought,  
‘Oh they’re just eating.’ She limped to the kitchen. But something was wrong.  
‘1234..? Where’s everyone else?’ Nayeon saw her.  
“Good morning Dahyunnie~” she helped Dahyun sit down.  
“Unnie-deul, where did everyone else go?” The unnies looked at each other. ‘Crap, she noticed.’  
“Well we decided to take turns practicing today. So all the dongsaengs are practicing right now. We’re here to watch over you.” She explained. Dahyun processed this in her brain.  
“Wait, How about me? When do I get to practice? Wouldn’t I be practicing with them right now?” Jeongyeon stepped in.  
“Dahyunnie, you’re not really allowed to practice right now. You sprained your ankle remember?”  
“But-“  
“No buts, we’re not about to let you make your self worse.” Sana said.  
“Yeah, the only reason you’re hurt right now is because of practice anyway.” Momo added. Dahyun just pouted.  
“Come on, it’ll get better. You just gotta wait a little.” Nayeon comforted her. Dahyun nodded.  
“Alright, with that over with, do you want some painkillers?” Dahyun shook her head. Nayeon shrugged and told her to eat her breakfast.

————————————————————

The dongsaengs got back from practice with news.  
“Guys! We’re going to Vietnam!” Chaeyoung said. They members who hadn’t heard the new before jumped up and down.  
“Ooh I can’t wait!” “I love traveling!” “I’m so ready to see Vietnamese Once again!”  
Hearing the commotion, sadness unnie came out to see a bunch of girls hopping around.  
“What’s going on?”  
“We’re going to Vietnam!” The girls exclaimed. Sadness unnie nodded as if she just remembered. Then her eyes widened.  
“Oh. I just remembered Dahyun isn’t going with us.” The excitement drained out of room immediately. The girls reluctantly turned to look at the poor injured girl.  
“B-But...” She stuttered. The manager sighed.  
“I’m sorry Dahyun, but your health comes first. Since your injured, we cannot take the risk of you getting worse.” Dahyun wanted to cry for what seemed like the 10th time within 2 days. She just nodded and went back to her room. The girls’ eyes followed her as she trudged slowly. Once she closed the door they looked at each other.  
“Will she be okay? I don’t like it when someone has to be left out.” Sana said.  
“She must feel terrible. It wasn’t even her fault that she’s like this. And now she has to miss a trip like this because of it.” Momo glanced at the door.  
“She’s probably gonna be gloomy for a while. But I’m sure she’ll cheer up eventually. She’s Dahyun. She’ll be strong.” Jihyo said.  
After that the girls decided to leave Dahyun alone for a while and stayed in the living room to watch TV.

————————————————————

“Chaeng, let’s go check on Dahyun-unnie real quick.” Tzuyu said. Chaeyoung nodded and they went to their room. When they opened the door they frowned. Dahyun was on her bed sleeping. She had tears streaked down her face and she was curled up in a ball. The maknaes went to report this to the unnies.  
“I think she cried herself to sleep.” Chaeyoung said pouting. Nayeon sighed.  
“We need to make her feel better about this before we leave.”  
“Agreed.” Nayeon, Sana and Jihyo went into the maknae room.  
“Dahyunnie~” Sana said as she shook Dahyun’s shoulder gently. She groaned and turned over. She had puffy eyes and she didn’t want to look at the members.  
“Wae?” She mumbled. Nayeon sighed again.  
“Dahyun we won’t have as much fun as we would if you were coming with us. It’s gonna be fun but we’re gonna miss you too. Plus, it’s only for like a week.” Jihyo added,  
“Yeah. And I promise we’ll bring back souvenirs for you.” Dahyun brightened a little.  
“You promise?” She held out her pinky. Jihyo smiled at her child-like action and linked her pinky with Dahyun’s  
“I promise.”  
The next day, Dahyun happily said goodbye to all the members as they headed out the door with their suitcases and promised that they would video chat later.


End file.
